Love for Books
by NewPaladin
Summary: A dirty book is rarely dusty. - Fado and other Renaitians.


Written for a prompt from fic_promptly on dreamwidth.

This was just too much fun XD

* * *

After a long day of hard work, there was only one thing that Fado wanted to do before falling into bed; reading. But not just any book (though there were certain genres that would always lull him to sleep, but not in the good way). Oh no, he would read the cheesiest and most contrived romances he could find. And often those romances were not... appropriate for the eyes of children. They were quality works about adult love. Very adult love.

There was one special book that was Fado´s favourite. It was quite old already, but still superior to the other romance novels in the library. It was more of a collection of stories and every one of them was different; all types of love were immortalized between the dark red leather covers.

The sky was already pitch black as Fado walked to the library, already contemplating which story he should read today. Maybe the one about vigorous Sir Alfred and fair Lady Elizabeth? Or about reserved Sir Lewis and the confident General Isabelle? Or even about the sad couple Sir Evan, who was in love with his steward, and Lady Elena, who had a secret affair with her handmaiden? _Ah, the possibilities..._

Fado was in an exceptionally good mood as he entered the silent library and went over to the big shelf with the romances. His eyes quickly fell to the custom position of the book – at eye-level, exactly in the middle, between a tall brown book and a yellowish one. The corners of his mouth fell instantly as he saw a gaping hole there.

"Damn," he mumbled. Someone had been faster than him. He sighed disappointed, pursed his lips and looked around; there were other good books, but he wasn't really interested in them. In the end he picked his second favourite and decided he would come earlier the next time.

###

It was probably smarter to come early in the morning and to stow away the book in his room, Fado decided. Nobody would dare to steal a book from the king´s room so it would be safe there until the evening. As soon as he had gulped down the last bite of his breakfast, Fado hastened to the library. He hadn't much time until his first meeting.

The library was still half empty as he walked past the librarian. Without regarding any of the scholars, Fado strode to the shelf. He stopped abruptly and hid behind the shelf he was about to pass when he saw two young men standing in front of the romance books. They were blond and one of them wore armour. Fado frowned and peeked over the books of the shelf he hid behind. They looked young and the older one seemed to be a recruit. The younger boy was probably a page.

"Brother, no," the younger one hissed, his face beet-red. His older brother snickered.

"No, you have to read it. It's education. You're old enough to know." The young boy shook his head, his hair flapping around.

Fado sighed through his nose. He contemplated if he should step in, but that would probably take too long and would be awkward for all of them. And the older brother _was_ right. Fado would read the book another day. A bit disappointed, Fado left for his meetings.

###

The next time Fado went to the library at noon. Everyone would be eating lunch so nobody could frustrate Fado´s scheme this time. He was wrong once again. As soon as he could lay his eyes on the romance shelf, he saw a green-haired recruit standing in front of it, a very familiar book with red covers in his hands. Fado could've growled with annoyance. He turned and left, though, so that the young recruit with his reddened cheeks could be alone.

He decided he would send someone to buy him a private copy of the book. He should've done that earlier.

###

The day the copy of the book arrived, Fado could've bounced with happiness. Waiting so long to read it had at least one good aspect; this would probably the best read he ever had. Gleeful, he put it on his nightstand and work practically did itself that day.

When he returned to his room after lunch – he just wanted to read one short story! – he almost yelled in anger. The book was gone. Gritting his teeth, he rang for self-control. There were only two possible culprits and one of them he didn't believe would do it.

After taking deep breaths until he relaxed – it was silly, after all, to be so angry about a book – he went to his son´s room. He found Ephraim there; it seemed like he was just preparing himself for his riding lessons.

"Father, what is it?" he asked as he tied his boots.

"Ephraim, have you per chance taken a book from my room?" Fado crossed his arms.

"Of course not," Ephraim said with a shake of his head and straightened, "I have no interest in your books." Fado narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ephraim threw him a confused and incredulous look.

"Yes, Father," he said slowly. "I haven't taken anything from you." He picked up his training lance which had been propped up against the wall. "I have to go now, Father." Ephraim just nodded to him and left the room. Fado stared after him, his eyes still narrowed in distrust. He couldn't believe that Ephraim would lie that cheekily at him, but he still thought Ephraim had to be the culprit.

Pursing his lips, Fado turned and walked out of the room, crossed the corridor and knocked on the door to Eirika´s room. He entered before she could answer. Eirika was sitting on a chair close to the balcony; she seemed surprised to see her father.

"Father, good morning. What is it?" she asked and half-closed the book in her lap.

"Eirika, do you know of any place where Ephraim might have hidden something?" Eirika´s brows knitted in confusion.

"I don't understand..."

"I believe Ephraim took a book from my room," Fado explained. "Do you know where he would hide it?" Eirika dropped her gaze and her face reddened every so slightly. Fado assumed she was embarrassed by her brother´s actions. She raised one hand and placed it over her lips.

"I do not know, Father..." she said slowly. Fado huffed and crossed his arms again. This was very strange. Eirika shifted and the book in her lap slipped slightly. "I don't believe Ephraim ever told me about such a place."

Fado´s gaze fell to Eirika´s book. His eyes widened; the red cover was unmistakable. _Oh..._

"I'm sorry I cannot help you," Eirika said with a bashful smile. Fado avoided her gaze and nodded.

"Don't worry, Eirika. It's alright." He uncrossed his arms and cleared his throat. "Just put the book back when you're finished." Eirika startled and blushed darkly, which Fado didn't see because he had already turned and disappeared through the door.

_My little girl isn't so little anymore..._


End file.
